(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray paint gun structure having a coaxial control of fluid and atomization, and more particularly, to one that has an atomization control adjustment valve coaxially disposed at the rear section of the housing of the spray paint gun to allow the user to simultaneously adjust fluid and atomization at the rear section of the housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The adjustment structure of a conventional spray paint gun is usually divided into fluid and atomization controls. The fluid control is disposed at the rear end of the spray paint gun and is done by rotating an adjustment screw to control the flow of the pressurized air, so that the amount of paint is to be delivered.
The atomization control is provided at a cap of a nozzle. By rotating the cap, the airflow of an atomized air passage located by a main air passage, i.e., the air passage to control the amount of paint, thus to change the extent of the atomization of the paint to be sprayed (i.e., the size of the atomized particles) and the spray pattern.
However, it takes both hands to adjust either control and it prevents the adjustment of both controls at the same time. Therefore, it becomes very inconvenient to use the spray paint gun because it usually needs several rounds of adjustment back and forth.